One known type of information storage device is a disk drive device that uses magnetic media to store data and a movable read/write head that is positioned over the media to selectively read from or write to the disk.
Consumers are constantly desiring greater storage capacity for such disk drive devices, as well as faster and more accurate reading and writing operations. Thus, disk drive manufacturers have continued to develop higher capacity disk drives by, for example, increasing the density of the information tracks on the disks by using a narrower track width and/or a narrower track pitch. However, each increase in track density requires that the disk drive device have a corresponding increase in the positional control of the read/write head in order to enable quick and accurate reading and writing operations using the higher density disks. As track density increases, it becomes more and more difficult using known technology to quickly and accurately position the read/write head over the desired information tracks on the storage media. Thus, disk drive manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to improve the positional control of the read/write head in order to take advantage of the continual increases in track density.
One approach that has been effectively used by disk drive manufacturers to improve the positional control of read/write heads for higher density disks is to employ a secondary actuator, known as a micro-actuator, that works in conjunction with a primary actuator to enable quick and accurate positional control for the read/write head. Disk drives that incorporate a micro-actuator are known as dual-stage actuator systems.
Various dual-stage actuator systems have been developed in the past for the purpose of increasing the access speed and fine tuning the position of the read/write head over the desired tracks on high density storage media. Such dual-stage actuator systems typically include a primary voice-coil motor (VCM) actuator and a secondary micro-actuator, such as a PZT element micro-actuator. The VCM actuator is controlled by a servo control system that rotates the actuator arm that supports the read/write head to position the read/write head over the desired information track on the storage media. The PZT element micro-actuator is used in conjunction with the VCM actuator for the purpose of increasing the positioning access speed and fine tuning the exact position of the read/write head over the desired track. Thus, the VCM actuator makes larger adjustments to the position of the read/write head, while the PZT element micro-actuator makes smaller adjustments that fine tune the position of the read/write head relative to the storage media. In conjunction, the VCM actuator and the PZT element micro-actuator enable information to be efficiently and accurately written to and read from high density storage media.
One known type of micro-actuator incorporates PZT elements for causing fine positional adjustments of the read/write head. Such PZT micro-actuators include associated electronics that are operable to excite the PZT elements on the micro-actuator to selectively cause expansion or contraction thereof. The PZT micro-actuator is configured such that expansion or contraction of the PZT elements causes movement of the micro-actuator which, in turn, causes movement of the read/write head. This movement is used to make faster and finer adjustments to the position of the read/write head, as compared to a disk drive device that uses only a VCM actuator. Exemplary PZT micro-actuators are disclosed in, for example, JP 2002-133803, entitled “Very Small Positioning Actuator For Head Element, Head Gimbal Assembly Equipped With The Actuator, Disk Device Equipped With The Head Gimbal Assembly, Actuator Manufacturing Method, And Head Gimbal Assembly Manufacturing Method” and JP 2002-074871, entitled “Head Gimbals Assembly Equipped with Actuator for Fine Position, Disk Drive Equipped with Head Gimbals Assembly, and Manufacture Method for Head Gimbal Assembly.”
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate a conventional disk drive device and show a magnetic disk 101 mounted on a spindle motor 102 for spinning the disk 101. A voice coil motor arm 104 carries a head gimbal assembly (HGA) 100 that includes a micro-actuator 105 with a slider 103 incorporating a read/write head, such as a thin-film magnetic head element for magnetic recording. A voice-coil motor (VCM) 115 is provided for controlling the motion of the motor arm 104 and, in turn, controlling the slider 103 to move from track to track across the surface of the disk 101, thereby enabling the read/write head to read data from or write data to the disk 101. In operation, a lift force is generated by the aerodynamic interaction between the slider 103, incorporating the read/write head, and the spinning magnetic disk 101. The lift force is opposed by equal and opposite spring forces applied by a suspension of the HGA 100 such that a predetermined flying height above the surface of the spinning disk 101 is maintained over a full radial stroke of the motor arm 104.
The head gimbal assembly (HGA) 100 of the conventional disk drive device of FIGS. 1a-1b incorporates a dual-stage actuator. However, because of the inherent tolerances of the VCM and the head suspension assembly, the slider 103 cannot achieve quick and fine position control which adversely impacts the ability of the read/write head to accurately read data from and write data to the disk. As a result, a PZT micro-actuator 105, as described above, is provided in order to improve the positional control of the slider and the read/write head. More particularly, the PZT micro-actuator 105 corrects the displacement of the slider 103 on a much smaller scale, as compared to the VCM, in order to compensate for the manufacturing tolerance of the VCM and/or head suspension assembly. The micro-actuator 105 enables, for example, the use of a smaller recording track pitch, and can increase the “tracks-per-inch” (TPI) value by 50% for the disk drive device, as well as provide an advantageous reduction in the head seeking and settling time. Thus, the PZT micro-actuator 105 enables the disk drive device to have a significant increase in the surface recording density of the information storage disks used therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2003/0147177 and US 2003/0147181 disclose one type of micro-actuator. This micro-actuator is U-shaped and has two side arms that hold the slider therebetween and displace the slider by movement of the side arms. In order not to interfere with movement of the slider, the micro-actuator is assembled to the suspension such that a gap is maintained between the slider and the suspension gimbal tongue. However, providing such a gap decreases shock resistance. Moreover, it is difficult to precisely maintain the gap constant. In addition, the micro-actuator configuration causes the suspension to be more complicated because the suspension has to be divided into two separated parts, i.e., one part attached with a fixed portion of the micro-actuator and another part attached with a movable portion of the micro-actuator.
Thus, there is a need for an improved micro-actuator for use in head gimbal assemblies and disk drive devices that does not suffer from the above-mentioned disadvantages, yet still enables fine tuning of the read/write head.